(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which manages the health of a pregnant woman, particularly a device which manages the health of a pregnant woman with respect to edema and pregnancy toxemia.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the occurrence of edema has been determined by pressing the crest of tibia with thumb and checking whether an impression is formed. Further, edema in pregnancy toxemia is generally seen in the legs, and when an increase of 500 g in body weight during the last one week is observed, one is determined to have mild pregnancy toxemia, and when edema is seen over the whole body, one is determined to have severe pregnancy toxemia.
However, determination of edema is liable to be influenced by the subjectivity of a doctor in charge of diagnosis, and quantitative determination thereof could not be made.
Further, it is known that an increase in body weight differs significantly depending on the amount of meals, the amount of excrement and the amount of sweat on a particular day and the body weight can be changed by about 500 g easily.